Dora the Explorer (Robot Chicken)
In Robot Chicken, there are several sketches where Dora the Explorer is shown as an anti-hero, doing numerous bad things. Dora the Disaster Dora and Boots were doing climbing a cold and snowy mountain, when Dora fears that she won't survive and will die because of the severlyy cold climate. Boots happily finds a snowman which he loves, causing an annoyed Dora to ask him if there's anything he doesn't love. Boots tried to say that Dora's hair looks like Javier Berdem from No Country for Old Men, but ends up denying that there's something he doesn't love. Then Swiper pops out of the snowman, causing Dora to shout "Swiper, no swiping!" three times. However Swiper doesn't want to swipe anything, he came to Dora for help cause he was dying from severe altitude sickness. Dora refuses giving Swiper her "not giving a f**k" face. She then comes across to paths, one firm rock path and one fragile ice path. Dora asks the viewer which way should she go, the arrow points to the fragile path, causing Dora to pretend to accept it and go to the other path. The arrow stops her and gets her to take the path it chose, which a reluctant Dora decided to accept. When Dora pstarts to cross the icy path, it breaks causing Dora to fall from it. She then gets back up and flips the bird to the viewer for choosing that deadly path. Dora and Boots then use a rope to get past the broken path. Then when they went to the other side, Dora's cousin Diego calls from the other side to them that he's catching up. Diego then started to climb the rope when suddenly, the path was about to break with Diego still on the rope. Dora asks if Diego has his safety harness, but Swiper swiped it from him to get back at Dora for refusing to help him. Diego then comes across a condor, and thought it was going to return a favor since he rescued some condors before, but instead it pecked his hands causing him to lose more of his grip. Dora grabs on to Diego to keep him from falling, but it was hard for her to hold on. Diego tells Dora it's best for him to be let go, so he can fall to his death and go to heaven. Dora and Boots later made it to the top of the mountain, and the bug band started to play for their success, but then they froze from the cold causing Dora to eat one of them saying that "food is food" since she's an explorer. ON the way back, Dora and Boots see Swiper frozen and unable to move, begging Dora to stop his suffering. Dora cruelly gives him a gun which doesn't have bullets in it, angering Swiper who wanted to kill himself from it. Dora, alongside Boots, leaves poor Swiper behind to die from suffering giving her "not giving a f**k face" to him again. Suddenly, the grim reaper shows up to kill Swiper. Swiper tries to say "Reaper, no reaping!" three times, but he was too late when the grim reaper gives him the touch of death with an evil laugh. Dora the X-plorer A 15-year-old Dora was texting on her phone, when her calls her to go grocery shopping for her quinceanera, which she begrudgingly does so. While at the grocery store, Dora reads the grocery list and hates what was on it, so she decides to get liquor instead. She asks the viewer which brand of beer has the most alcohol by volume. While the arrow points to the highest-alcoholic beer, Dora takes it. Backpack then warns her that she's not old enough to buy liquor, but Dora ignores her by shoving a beer bottle into her mouth and runs out of the store without paying for her items, causing the store owner to shout "stop that kid!" Dora is then seen in the middle of the street, where she asks the viewer to locate her map in her backpack. She then takes out Map and asks him where her firend Marcus is. Map pretended not to know, until Dora started to rip him to make him talk, causing the Map to admit that Marcus is at park 12 under the jungle gym. Dora, crumbling Map up, happily hopes that Marcus has X with him, calling herself "Dora the X-plorer". While at her quinceanera party, a drunk Dora asks the view to make out with either Paulo or Maria. The arrow points to Maria, which Dora accepts, shocking everyone at the party, and causing men to happily take pictures of them making out. Swiper shows up also trying to make out with someone calling himself "the virginity swiper". Dora, still with Maria, tries to say "Swiper, no swiping!" three times, but an overweight girl comes to get with Swiper saying "You're too late!", ash she and Swiper make ouy in the closet. Meanwhile Dora's parents are sitting at the table. Dora's mother wishes that Boots was at the party to see Dora go from a girl to a woman, but Dora's father tells her that monkey are cute when they're little, but Boots just got big. Then it shows a camera shot of an old woman trying to greet a grown-up Boots, but Boots became so wild and savage, he started to maul and kill her, causing a couple of cops to seize him by shooting him, and Boots gets killed. Then, back at the party, all the guests are shocked to find out that Dora's on the roof. While they watch her, Dora asks the viewer if she can fly. She hears nothing saying she was never been able to hear the viewer, considering it "the show's big lie", and then she jumps of the roof and lands splat on ground dead, shocking all the guests, including her parents. Category:Parody Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Hungry Villains Category:Delusional Category:Kid Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:In love villains Category:Torturer Category:Teenage Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thief